


Saviour

by etoiledunord



Series: Fallacy of Many Universes [2]
Category: Fringe
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoiledunord/pseuds/etoiledunord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of Peter's backstory from Fallacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to go in the second chapter of Fallacy, in the Observer scene, but the way things worked out, I never got to include it. It's out of context, but I quite like it, so I figured I'd post it as a bonus drabble. Thanks to neshel for her input on this.
> 
> Also, this was previously an untitled bonus ficlet, but for the purpose of posting to AO3, I've titled it "Saviour," which was the working title of Fallacy while I was writing it.

Peter had grown up with an odd type of camaradery amongst his peers. Gifted children of important people, they had held each other to the high expectations their parents held them to while also relying on each other for guidance and a sense of identity within their own achievements. Their petty conflicts were so important to them because they were all they had to distinguish themselves when excellence was both expected and easy. Peter had earned their respect by being good at things on his own terms. He either led a group or spent time on his own. They took care of each other.

The fire in the lab happened just before Peter started high school. His mother had done what she could for him, selling their house to pay his private school tuition. Peter realized, though, that in a world where his father could betray them so utterly, there were truths he had yet to learn. He rejected his friends’ support even though he realized it was being offered despite their parents’ new opinions of Walter. There just wasn’t enough faith in the world to comfort him.

He began finding ways to earn money to help his mom with bills. One thing Peter had always known about money was that it circulated much more freely in ways that weren’t as obvious to most people. The notion of getting a job and working was ridiculous. He talked to a few of the right people, did a few of the right things, and found himself ahead at the end of most days. Of course, money wasn’t the only thing that was different in this other world, and there were days when things went sideways, when he wound up a little worse for wear. The friends he’d had before started to become afraid of him, and the new friends he was making were worth being afraid of, themselves.

One day, when he was seventeen, he’d needed help. Against his better judgement, he’d gone to school that morning. He slid into his chemistry class two minutes before the bell and sat down next to Jonathan Kent, his lab partner. He didn’t say much about the situation, and Jonathan had given him enough money for the train ticket. Peter regretted, though, how he’d reduced everything he’d accomplished in his first life to being worth so little. He wished he could have asked for something grand that would have solved everything, and he wished he would have been worth it.

A decade later, when he was almost happy with his life some days, he’d told Tess about his childhood. In response, she’d claimed him for the world they were living in, desperate to believe that he was a good man who’d gotten stuck like she had, and that they could be happy because they were together. Peter wasn’t sure, but he was practiced enough at leaving by then that he managed to not think about any of it when he went back to Iraq.


End file.
